This invention relates generally to golf equipment and more particularly concerns a mount for securing a putter in a golf bag.
It is common practice to carry a putter in a golf bag together with the other golf clubs. Generally, this involves releasing of the putter in an inverted vertical orientation within the bag and allowing the putter to find its resting place in the bag. The practice has many disadvantages. For many players, the putter is the shortest of the clubs used and, frequently, is shorter than the golf bag itself. Thus, it is not uncommon for the head of the putter to strike the mouth of the golf bag before the grip reaches the bottom of the bag. This results in wear on the mouth of the bag. Furthermore, the putter often assumes an awkward position in the bag which interferes with the insertion and removal of the other clubs. Another problem is that the contour of the putter head is markedly different than the contour of the heads of the other clubs in the bag so that, even if the grip end of the putter rests on the bottom of the bag, the putter head does not symmetrically align with the heads of the other clubs in the bag. The resulting contact between the clubs causes damage to both the putter and the other clubs. For this reason, it is not uncommon for golfers to use a removable cover to prevent the putter head from contacting the other clubs. However, since the putter is the most often used club in the bag, the constant removal and replacement of the cover from the putter head during the course of a round of golf quickly becomes frustrating and bothersome. In many instances, the golfer will opt to use the putter cover only during transportation of the clubs and not during play.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a protective cover for a putter head. Another object of this invention is to provide a putter cover adaptable to a golf bag for securing the putter in a desirable position in the bag. Still another object of this invention is to provide a putter mount which secures the putter in a substantially inverted condition with the putter shaft approximately aligned with the longitudinal axis of the golf bag. A further object of this invention is to provide a putter mount which is adaptable to secure any one of a variety of putters to the golf bag with the putter shaft approximately aligned with the longitudinal shaft of the bag.